Bittersweet
by Sayu Koishimoto
Summary: "O gosto de amar é agridoce." NaruSasu - Dedicada à Nyaanko


「**Bittersweet**」

｡

_Para Nyaanko  
_

｡

｡

O gosto do amar é agridoce. (NaruSasu)

Dica: Leiam a fic ouvindo a música **Memory **da banda **Sugarcult**.

｡｡｡

This may never start

We could fall apart

And I'd be your memory

Lost your sense of fear

Feelings insincere

Can I be your memory?

_( Memory – Sugarcult)_

｡｡｡

Respiração desregulada. Gemidos de êxtase. O quarto estava abafado, fedendo a sexo e a bebidas. Um grunhido foi ouvido, o barulho da cama batendo na parede. Arfadas de ar. Um 'eu te amo' perdido. Ele cai ao lado da garota enquanto sua respiração se tornava correta. O suor escorria pelo seu corpo. Ele retira um cigarro do criado-mudo e o acende. Uma longa arfada é seguida da cama se mexendo e a garota levantando. Ele apenas a observa, obcecado pelo contorno do quadril dela. Ela se veste. Impassivo ele a observa. Ela se vira pra ele, já pronta pra sair. Caminha até o lado dele, se ajoelha e pega o cigarro dele, o apagando no cinzeiro. Beija-o nos lábios, olha-o nos olhos, sorri.

- Adeus, Sasuke.

Levanta-se, anda até a porta. Ele não diz uma palavra, apenas pega outro cigarro do maço e o acende. Ela se vira uma última vez e o observa por alguns segundos. Abre a porta.

- Espero que você encontre alguém que seja capaz de te amar.

Vira-se, sai para fora do quarto. Começa a fechar a porta.

- Porque eu não fui capaz.

｡

「**Bittersweet**」

｡

Suas pernas estavam doendo, mas ele se impulsionava a continuar correndo. O suor aderia a sua camiseta, encharcando-a. Ele respirava normalmente, embora algumas vezes perdesse o ritmo e tragasse o ar pela boca. Os seus fones de ouvidos mandavam uma batida forte do metal que ouvia. Ele simplesmente queria esquecer do mundo, desligar-se por alguns instantes antes que tivesse que encará-lo novamente.

"Dois anos", ele contou mentalmente. Foi esse o tempo em que esteve com _ela_. Embora sua indiferença quando a viu partir, ele tinha amado-a. Ela tinha sido a pessoa mais especial pra ele desde a morte de sua mãe e, assim como esta, ela havia deixado-o. As pernas tremeram do excesso de pressão que estava sendo aplicado sobre elas. A subida em que estava era árdua, mas ele tinha que completá-la, ele tinha que se levantar daquele buraco onde estava.

"Já fazem três meses.", contou novamente. Ela já havia deixado-a a três meses, três insuportáveis meses de tensão, irritação e mágoa. Ele havia perdido a conta das mulheres que levou à cama nesse período. Ele apenas queria esquecê-la. Esquecer de seu gosto, da visão dos quadris dela requebrando, do toque da pele dela, dos seus olhos; ele queria arrancá-la para fora do peito. Ele queria pensar que ela era mais uma, mas ele sabia que estava errado.

Naquela noite, após ela partir, ele entrou em estado de frenesi. Quebrou todo o apartamento, se cortando enquanto fazia isso. Sua síndica foi quem encontrou-o no meio dos cacos, as mãos sangrando e os olhos apáticos; foi uma visão tenebrosa segundo ela. Ele demorou uma semana para voltar ao normal e mais um dia para resolver esquecer dela definitivamente. Foi naquele dia que ele a viu com outro homem. Ele passou a odiá-la.

Completou a subida e olhou para baixo. O canto de seu olho captou um borrão rosa. Virou-se rapidamente, adrenalina pulsionando em suas veias pensando que era _ela_. Olhou para a garota ao seu lado e fugiu. As pernas, já cansadas, vacilavam. Ele fechou os olhos e correu como nunca. Não viu em quem, mas sentiu-se colidir contra algo e caindo no chão. Contraiu as sobrancelhas esperando a dor. Sentiu algo quente sobre sua cintura e caiu em algo macio e terno. As mãos se agarraram contra um tecido e, como uma criança, ele levantou a cabeça, os olhos escondidos pelo cabelo. Corou ao encontrar olhos azulados fitando-o. Abaixou a cabeça, enfim percebendo sua posição. Levantou-se rapidamente, escapando daqueles braços que desejava estarem para sempre entorno dele. Corou mais ao perceber o pensamento que teve. Sentiu movimento ao seu lado e se virou, encontrando-se próximo demais da pessoa que o salvou de uma contusão. Foi obrigado a olhar um pouco para cima para encontrar os orbes azuis. Abriu a boca para se desculpar, mas foi calado por um par de lábios que colaram-se aos seus. Chocado, não se moveu, até que sentiu algo úmido contra seu lábio superior e um gemido escapou de sua boca, a qual foi imediatamente invadida por uma língua que começava a explorá-lo. Quando ele pensou em retribuir, o rapaz em sua frente separou-se, olhando para ele com um sorriso malicioso.

- Obrigado pelas desculpas.

E assim tal rapaz partiu. Ele ficou olhando para a direção em que ele fora, as mãos encontraram seus lábios, os quais estavam um pouco inchados. Um calor instalou em seu abdômen e ele teve que abrir um pouco as pernas, percebendo o quão excitado estava. Suspirou, passando a mãos por seus cabelos. Iria necessitar de um banho frio rapidamente, antes que seus testículos ficassem azuis.

｡｡｡

Vidros embaçados. Respiração desregulada. Barulho de pele sendo tensionada e água se espatifando. Grunhidos incompreensíveis. Um gemido mais alto. Gulfadas de ar entrando no pulmão. E, enfim, apenas o barulho da ducha. Esse era o terceiro dia que ele sonhava com aquele loiro dos olhos safira e acordava com uma ereção que chegava a doer. Era o terceiro dia que tinha que se masturbar para conseguir ir trabalhar em paz. Ele estava começando a se irritar com sua falta de controle. Desligou a ducha e encostou sua testa contra a parede fria. Ele tinha que descobrir o nome daquele garoto e encontrá-lo para resolver esse mal entendido; não podia continuar daquela maneira tão vergonhosa. Sua mente se preencheu com o beijo e ele sentiu seu membro acordando novamente. Resolveu sair do banheiro e ocupar sua mente com outra coisa, antes que tivesse que tomar mais um banho quente demorado.

Arrumou-se com uma roupa social preta, a gravata pendurada em volta do pescoço e a blusa um pouco aberta, pegou uma torrada e tomou uma xícara de café preto que havia programado para ser preparada. Caminhou até seu carro, um Aston Martin DB9 preto, adentrou e deu a ignição. Sentiu que hoje seria um dia conturbado. Adentrou em seu escritório e jogou-se na poltrona, suspirando. Sua secretária, Karin, logo começou a falar os compromissos do dia. Ele apenas afundou o rosto nas mãos tentando concentar-se em fazer seu corpo relaxar. Sua mente vagou momentaneamente, olhos azulados que o fitavam em uma expressão divertida. Acordou ao ouvir Karin gritando com alguém. Irritado por causa do tormento, abriu a porta pronto para dar uma bronca. Congelou ao ver seu ex-professor particular ali.

- Kakashi?

Subconscientemente, ele deu um passo para trás, adentrando no seu escritório. Kakashi apenas sorriu, empurrando a irritação incômoda chamada Karin do caminho e adentrou o escritório, fechando a porta ao passar. Sentou-se na cadeira em frente a mesa e olhou para seu ex-aluno esperando que ele saísse daquele estado de estupor. Quando o viu sentar-se na poltrona atrás da mesa, sorriu satisfeito.

- Yo! Sasuke, preciso conversar com você sobre uma proposta.

Sasuke apenas continuou encarando o homem em sua frente. Quanto tempo fazia desde a última vez que vira esse rosto tão familiar? Suspirou e colocou sua mente em modo 'negócios'. Não podia se dar o luxo de divagar se quissesse levar a empresa para frente. Abriu a pasta que foi-lhe passada, analisando a proposta ali postada. Sua empresa era ligava a muitos ramos, desde alimentos até entretenimento, que era o caso dessa proposta. Uma banda chamada Heartbreak que precisava de um patrocinador. Olhou brevemente para Kakashi, levantando uma sobrancelha sobre a escolha da carreira que ele seguira agora. Fechou o arquivo e, depois de um tempo considerando, tornou a olhar para seu ex-sensei. A expressão séria de Sasuke assustou um pouco Kakashi, mas este se manteve impassível. Era a oportunidade que aqueles meninos precisavam e ele não iria fracassar.

- Ouvirei eles esta tarde.

Com isso o garoto fez um movimento com a mão dispensando o mais velho que sorriu. Se levantou e, antes de sair, deu uma última olhada para o de madeixas pretas.

- Teremos um show hoje no Parque Sakura às 17 horas. Espero te encontrar lá.

E partiu. Sasuke cancelou alguns compromissos e pediu para reajustar outros. Às 16:45 estava partindo para o tal parque, cansado e meio tonto já que havia dispensado o almoço para conseguir conciliar tudo. Estacionou o carro e percebeu a grande quantidade de pessoas que se encontravam no parque próximo ao palco montado ali. Encaminhou-se para os bastidores, sentindo umas quatro ou cinco vezes mãos passarem por suas nádegas. Mais irritado do que saiu do escritório, conseguiu chegar até atrás do palco, sendo recebido por um animado Kakashi que o encaminhou para o local onde pudessem assistir ao show. Com uma desculpa, Sasuke resolveu ficar mais para trás, ouvindo apenas a música e não vendo realmente a banda. O show durou uma hora e meia e em todo esse tempo Sasuke permaneceu atrás, sentado em uma cadeira com os olhos fechados. Ouvindo o final do show, ele se levantou e se encaminhou para o camarote, sentando-se no sofá que lá havia. Kakashi ficou para trás, dizendo que saudaria o bom trabalho da banda e os encaminharia até ali.

Ouviu a porta sendo aberta e abriu os olhos cansados. Preto se encontrou com azul e ele teve que se segurar para não escancarar sua boca até o chão. O vocalista da banda era ninguém mais, ninguém menos que o loiro que o beijou no parque. Este mesmo loiro sorriu maliciosamente, encaminhando até Sasuke como se este fosse a presa, uma presa suculenta por assim dizer. Passando um braço pelo ombro do moreno, o loiro o trouxe para perto, tomando a orelha do primeiro na boca.

- Veio para mais, hun?

Voltando a realidade, Sasuke o empurrou para longe, as bochechas já rubras. Pigarreou para Kakashi que assistia tudo atônito. Levantou uma sobrancelha para seu ex-sensei que acordou do transe e riu para dissipar a tensão. Kakashi enfim sorriu, fazendo um exagerado gesto para apresentar os outros componentes da banda. Sasuke julgou os outros três garotos: um era ruivo, traços masculinos, não mais do que 20 anos; outro tinha cabelos longos cabelos negros, os olhos eram de uma cor pouco comum, mas bonitos; e o terceiro era morena, tinha algumas feições que pareciam com o do ruivo, os olhos eram castanhos e ele tinha um jeito maroto. Resolveu que gostava daquela banda. Voltou a olhar para Kakashi, como se fosse um gesto para o mesmo fazer apresentações. Sem esperar nem mais um segundo, o de cabelos prateados se pronunciou.

- Essa é a Heartbreak. O vocalista é Uzumaki Naruto. -ele apresentou, apontando para o loiro que deu um sorriso malicioso para Sasuke. -O ruivo é Sabaku no Gaara, ele é o guitarrista. O moreno é o irmão mais velho dele, Sabaku no Kankurou, ele é o baterista. E o de cabelos pretos é Hyuuga Neji, nosso baixista.

Sasuke cumprimentou todos, apresentando-se como o patrocinador da banda, o que fez Kakashi sorrir imensamente. A banda agradeceu e, depois de algum tempo de conversa, eles resolveram partir, ficando apenas Sasuke na saleta. Com um suspiro ele tornou a se sentar no sofá, fechando os olhos. Necessitava imensamente de uma boa transa antes que pirasse com toda essa tensão sexual que sentia na presente do loiro chamado Naruto.

Não ouviu quando a porta se abriu. Introsado nos seus pensamentos perdeu quando um corpo sentou-se ao seu lado no sofá, só acordou quando sentiu uma mão sobre sua ereção. Pulou para longe como reação. Viu um sorriso malicioso e já sabia de quem a presença era. Sentiu o rosto corar e deu um grunhido de aviso.

- O que você quer, Naruto?

O nome saiu como um ronronar. Viu os olhos do outro escurecerem, as pupilas dilatando. A respiração começou a sair em arfadas, aquela situação era tão erótica para ele. Resolveu que realmente precisava de uma boa transa esta noite. Novamente sentiu uma mão em sua coxa. Os dedos bem em cima de sua ereção. Gemeu baixo, resultando em uma lambida no pescoço. Tentou recuperar alguma sanidade, mas que de nada adiantou. Estava há muito tempo perdido.

- Você tem um gosto tão bom, Sa-su-ke.

Ouvindo seu nome sendo pronunciado de uma forma tão imprópria, por uma voz tão deliciosa como aquela fez com que ele se perdesse de vez. A sanidade o deixou e ele foi tomado por um impulso, jogando o loiro no sofá e sentando-se sobre os quadris dele. Moveu seu quadril contra os do loiro, fazendo com que sua ereção entrasse em contato com a do outro. Grunhiu, um som tão animalesco que fez com que o outro tremesse de êxtase. Lábios se encontraram, línguas batalhando, mãos rasgando tecidos em busca de mais contato. Logo estavam os dois nus, atritando seus membros enquanto gemiam o nome um do outro. O loiro se separou por alguns instantes, levantando-se e tirando um frasco de vaselina de uma das gavetas. Sasuke nem perguntou porque isso estava ali, apenas observou o loiro em todo seu triunfo. Os quadris deliciosos, as pernas torneados, o seu pênis ereto e grosso. Lambeu os lábios sentindo seu próprio pênis pulsar. Precisava de alívio rápido.

- Fique de quatro, _Sasuke_.

A voz estava tão ofegante que o moreno se conteve para não ter um orgasmo antes de tudo começar. Se virou, ficando de quatro, e sentiu algo gelado sendo passado na sua entrada. No momento não se importou, mal se lembrava de seu próprio nome. E então algo foi pressionado contra seu ânus. Ele ficou tenso, sentindo algo abrindo-o, alargando-o. Grunhiu de dor, tentando em vão tirar aquilo dali. Ofegante, tentou se acostumar, relaxar. Mas, foi tudo em vão. E então, com uma pressionada, sentiu como se estivesse sendo rasgado em dois. Os testículos do loiro estavam pressionados contra suas nádegas e ele gritava. Numa voz rouca tentou chamar Naruto, pedir para que ele parasse com aquilo. O loiro apenas o beijou nas costas, sua mão começando a tocar o membro ereto de Sasuke. A dor foi desaparecendo, sendo reposta por uma sensação fervente de desejo. Empurrou-se contra o loiro que o mordiscou, começando os movimentos tão velhos como a própria Bíblia.

Era uma dança movida por luxúria e um amor tão intoxicante que poluia todo o ambiente da sala. Grunhidos, miados, promessas eram sussurradas ali. O cheiro de sexo trazia uma sensação serena, escaldante para ambos. Não era uma simples paixão que os unia naquele momento, era um amor recém-descoberto. E nas estocadas, no movimento hipnotizantes daqueles dois corpos, eles se perdiam um no outro. E por fim, ambos grunhiram o nome um do outro, despencando no sofá, já sentindo falta daquela conexão tão intensa. Os corpos estavam suados, as roupas rasgadas, mas isso não importava naquele momento. Sasuke se sentia completo. Se abraçaram, Naruto saindo de Sasuke e apenas o segurando contra o peito. O som do coração do loiro era como uma canção de ninar, mas o medo daquilo não ter passado de um erro o tomou de dúvidas. Levantou a cabeça olhando para o loiro e quando seus olhos se encontraram, ele tinha certeza de uma coisa: aquilo não era o fim, era apenas um começo.

｡｡｡

Respiração desregulada. Gemidos de êxtase. O quarto estava abafado, fedendo a sexo e a bebidas. Um grunhido foi ouvido, o barulho da cama batendo na parede. Arfadas de ar. Um 'eu te amo' perdido. O grito, quase incompreensível, de um nome. Ele cai ao lado do garoto, sendo tomado num abraço, sua cabeça em um peito desnudo, o bater de um coração como uma sinfonia para ele.

Muitas vezes os caminhos nos levam para lugares errados, onde nos machucamos e temos medo de voltar e procurar um novo caminho. Muitas vezes amamos a pessoa errada, pensando que ela era a certa, e apenas nos machucamos, só percebendo o erro quando a dor é muito grande e o fim já está próximo. Muitas vezes temos medo de amar novamente, nossa mente cravada com a dor da última decepção. Para todas esses medos há apenas uma verdade.

E então ele ergueu a cabeça, observando o loiro o olhando com uma expressão terna. Um último beijo antes de um boa noite rouco por causa de todas as danças daquela noite. Olhos se fechando, o cheiro de suor e sexo no ar, mas mais do que isso: o cheiro do amor.

Amar é uma coisa engraçada. Nos bons momentos apenas tentamos vivê-los o melhor que podemos, mas nos maus momentos apenas podemos sentar e pensar nos bons, enquanto choramos pela perda ou pela decepção. Amar tem um gosto estranho, um gosto de desespero, de loucura.

Amar tem um gosto agridoce.

｡｡｡

∽ **O**_wari_ ∽

｡｡｡

**N/A: **Espero que todos tenham gostado! É uma fic de aniversário para minha amiga Nyaanko! Parabéns amiga! :D

Bem, REVIEWS são apreciadas!

Beijos calorosos e cheios de ecstasy,

**S.K**.


End file.
